Making this boy go crazy
by Mean girls loves bad boys
Summary: Con motivo de no ir a curso de verano, Ranma Saotome deberá inventar una historia y ¿que mejor que una inspirada en su vida?. Un song-fic inspirado en la canción de Dylan Scott "Making this boy go crazy"


**Ranma no me pertenece… ¡Triste!**

¡Hola! Después de escuchar la canción "Making this boy go crazy" de Dylan Scott me inspiré en esta historia y pues… aquí están los resultados. Que la disfruten.

* * *

**Making this boy go crazy.**

POV. Ranma Saotome

-¡Ya llegamos!- gritó aquella niña insoportable mientras entrabamos a la estancia, como siempre a las 3:00pm. En ese momento su, dulce y muy diferente a la gorilona que tengo enfrente, hermana mayor salió a recibirnos con la mejor de las sonrisas preguntándonos como nos había ido el día de hoy. Mientras mi "encantadora" prometida le contaba a Kasumi lo maravilloso de la escuela yo solo pude resoplar fastidiado al saber que para las 8:00 am debía llevarle a la profesora de literatura una historia sin ningún fallo de ortografía o de lo contrario debía tomar un curso de verano y de verdad que no quería.

Sabiendo que mis faltas son enormes y mi imaginación es prácticamente nula, subí de lo más quedamente posible a la habitación para empezar a trabajar en mi historia. Si no comenzaba en ese instante, y con la maravillosa por no decir terrible suerte que me gasto, seguro no la tendría terminada. Llegué a mi habitación y como cualquier "Buen alumno" saqué mi hoja en blanco y un lápiz de grafito del número 2.

A los quince minutos de haber estado pensando incansablemente, rascándome la cabeza con el lápiz y después de haber diseñado estupendos aviones de papel, se me prendió el foco y supe que tenía algo. Me troné los nudillos y de carrera comencé con mi escritura.

_Había una vez en la hermosa Kyoto, llena de mágicas flores primaverales con perfumes que inundaban las magníficas praderas y verduzcas montañas_ - ¡Un minuto!- me dije a mi mismo releyendo mi trabajo. Esto se parecía a una de las tontas cartas de amor de Ryoga que venían expresamente desde cualquier lugar del mundo y que por suerte, yo interceptaba para que Akane no las viera. La eliminé rápidamente. No quería parecer un maricón con pinta de guerrero, si alguien lo leía… no, mejor lo desechaba.

Saqué otra hoja y empecé a garabatear sin sentido hasta que sentí una molesta respiración sobre mi oído. Volteé asustado para toparme con el rostro de mi padre convertido en panda. Me dio un manotazo en la cabeza que me dejó viendo estrellas mientras, me arrebataba el papel y leía su contenido. Le pegué una patada en la cabeza y le quité mi trabajo pero no conté con que se repusiera rápidamente y se sentara encima mío mientras leía mis torpezas cómodamente. Al cabo de un rato lo vi verme suspicazmente y sacar uno de los rótulos con los cuales se comunicaba cuando estaba maldito.

"Me enorgulleces hijo"- leí- "no creí que fueras capaz de escribirle una carta de amor a Akane"- ¡Bueno, eso era el colmo! Con mi indescriptible y maravillosa fuerza lo saqué volando de la casa seguramente al lugar más alejado de Japón. Ojalá se encontrara con Ryoga y se perdieran los dos.

Volví a mi lugar y pensé en que podía escribir. Debía ser algo ingenioso como mis ideas, intrépido como mi vida, fuerte y decidido como yo, debía ser una historia… de mí. No precisamente de mí pero si inspirada en algunas cosas que yo hacía es decir ¿Qué hay más emocionante e intrépido en esta vida que yo? ¡Solo debía adaptar mis aventuras!

-"Ranma"- me dije a mi mismo- "eres un genio".

Pero ahora había un problema… ¿Cómo iniciaría la historia? Pero qué más da, si ya se me ocurrió la idea, el comienzo sería más sencillo. Solo mi cerebro debía maquinar cuidadosamente como iniciar. Nuevamente se me encendió una bujillita. Ya sé.

_La maravillosa Nerima abría sus ojos aquel día lluvioso a uno de los guerreros más grandes que pisaría sus tierras. Se notaba agotado, y algo sucio por el viaje pero de lejos se podía observar la grandeza de su carácter. Todas las mujeres lo miraban con asombro. No solo por su tremendo físico, sus cabellos trenzados, su faz varonil, sus ojos tormentosos, su sonrisa blanquecina ¡NO! Lo observaban por el enigma que representaba, justo en el momento que posó su vista en una muchacha y sonrió, la hermosa joven de cabellera rubia cayó desmallada rendida a sus pies._

Me detuve de escribir y me sorprendí de lo buen escritor que podía ser cuando me lo proponía. Antes de que se me fuera a esfumar la imaginación comencé nuevamente.

_Todos se preguntarán porque el intrépido y majestuoso guerrero se encontraba en la ciudad de Nerima. La respuesta era muy simple. Habría un enorme torneo de artes marciales en puerta que garantizaba una enorme fortuna al ganador y él había decidido asistir, mas cuando se dio cuenta que sería en esa ciudad. En realidad, a pesar de ser un gran guerrero, su vida era algo complicada. Tenía, por su desgracia y además por culpa de su no muy querido padre que en paz descanse, tres locas prometidas que no lo dejaban en paz ni un momento. Lo habían perseguido por todo Japón y no desistían por un momento. La primera de ellas se llamaba Miu Watanabe, una joven algo molesta y pegajosa, tenía la costumbre de llamarlo esposo desde que accidentalmente la derrotó en batalla y por leyes de su loco pueblo la comprometieron con él. Fue la primera en comenzar a seguirlo y sería, al parecer, la última en rendirse. La segunda, llamada Kokomi Yamamoto, era hija de un amigo de su padre que por desgracia se enamoró de él, ofrecieron una gran suma de dinero por el guerrero que, por descuido, fue gastado y así quedó comprometido y la tercera, llamada Haruka Matsumoto, era una loca a la que al parecer no admitían en el manicomio y que por desgracia se había enamorado de él. Aprovechando que las había despistado en Okinawa había decidido a desviarse a Nerima para ganar el concurso._

_Cabe destacar que el joven no sabía que el concurso más bien sería puñado de nuevos problemas. Se dejó deslumbrar tanto por los premios que ofrecían, entre ellos: Una casa con un dojo, más de 500,000 yens, ropa y unas vacaciones a cualquier parte, que no vio la parte final de los premios. El ganador sería comprometido con la hija de uno de los hacendados más ricos de toda Nerima, por no mencionar de Japón, llamada Etsuko Shimizu._

_Como era de esperarse debido a la tremenda habilidad del joven, pues ningún otro guerrero le igualó, ganó la contienda y con eso el millar de premios esperados. En el momento en que su grandioso y poderoso nombre "Kenshi Nakamura" fue anunciado por el alto parlante, el pueblo vitoreó pero, lo que el joven no imaginaba era a desgracia que se avecinaba._

_Fue llevado en secreto a una habitación donde lo hicieron firmar cuantiosos papeles de "rutina" donde, sin fijarse se dejó comprometido por voluntad con Etsuko. Tremendo infarto cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad y más cuando descubrió que ella y él vivirían solos en la casa con el dojo. Eso esperando al matrimonio. Las cosas empeoraron cuando sus autoproclamadas prometidas se dieron cuenta y decidieron asentarse en la ciudad para quedarse junto al apuesto y maravilloso guerrero._

_Conocer a Etsuko Shimizu no era precisamente lo que él esperaba. Se imaginó que la hija del hacendado sería una delicada flor de cerezo, amable, y de delicado carácter y gusto pero lo que se encontró fue peor. La joven era una tremenda marimacho, nada dulce, cero atractiva, gorda como una ballena, pechos planos, con un carácter de los diablos y con una habilidad para cocinar peor que la de un bebe recién nacido, ciego, y con dos manos izquierdas. Ya vio porque su padre necesitaba casarla. El inicio fue duro. Antes de irse a dormir siempre escuchaba estrepitosos ruidos provenientes del cuarto de la joven. Muchas veces quiso ir y preguntar si se encontraba bien pero al final desechaba esas ideas._

_El guerrero era perezoso en algunas ocasiones y entonces cuando ella llegaba a despertarlo le echaba baldes de agua o le tiraba un pesado escritorio encima, en fin, pasó penurias y más. Después de casi morir envenenado por su asquerosa comida, llegaron al acuerdo de que ella se encargaría de la limpieza y él de la parte culinaria porque, a decir verdad, él era perfecto y su comida quedaba exquisita, contrario a la de la torpe acompañante que tenía por esos momentos. Sus locas prometidas además nunca lo dejaban en paz ocasionando enormes peleas con Etsuko que los mantenían disgustados días y eran debido a los celos que la chica se encargaba de negar en cada discusión._

Ranma se detuvo por un momento y sonrió para sí mismo. Si, esta historia, por lo menos le garantizaba un 9 y estaba basada en hechos reales.

_Con el pasar de las semanas las cosas fueron cambiando paulatinamente y no es que se haya enamorado de Etsuko ni nada de eso, pero a decir verdad le había tomado un enorme cariño. Por accidente llegó a descubrir, una vez que se subió por el árbol que daba directo a la ventana de la habitación de la chica, que el ruido estrepitoso de todas las noches era porque la desconfiada joven, seguro lo creía un pervertido, tapaba su puerta con pesados muebles para evitar su entrada. Se rio de eso un momento pero cuando vio que la joven empezaba a desvestirse, comenzó a sangrarle copiosamente de la nariz y se resbaló del árbol cayendo de bruces al suelo. Fue un milagro que esa noche ella no lo descubriera._

_Otra cosa que le empezó a parecer dulce de ella era su miedo a las tormentas y a los fantasmas, cubriéndose con una cobija en las noches para no ir donde él a pedir su ayuda. Después, culposamente se descubrió observándola desayunar detenidamente en las mañanas y le causaba gracia como se ponía nerviosa cuando lo notaba. Incluso le jugó travesuras con eso._

_Las insinuaciones sexuales a ella la alteraban y a él lo divertían. En cualquier momento en que ella lo molestara lo único que debía hacer era arrinconarla en una de las paredes mientras el miedo escapaba por los poros de ella y él le lanzaba su mejor mirada sexy que sabía derretía a sus otras prometidas y a ella le daban una taquicardia, luego agarrar algún objeto que él fuera a necesitar para abandonar el lugar como si nada. Claro, que la última vez que había ocurrido eso, perdió el completo control de sus acciones y estaba a punto de besarla hasta que la muy… pies de elefante obeso, lo pisó fuertemente para que él no hiciera nada, dejándolo con un dedo roto._

_Luego de esos acontecimientos se encontró observándola las mañanas cuidadosamente, viendo como su hermoso y sedoso cabello negro volaba con el viento. Llegó a odiar que se lo amarrara con una liga y todo el tiempo que ella lo hacía se las quitaba rápidamente y luego le alborotaba violentamente el pelo, sabiendo que la enojaría y lo mandaría a volar por los cielos de la ciudad. Después de eso, adoró asustarla cuando se le aparecía adelante sorpresivamente, y ella gritándole y poniéndose una mano en el pecho por el susto, también le gustó verla arrugar la nariz cuando dudaba de algo o resolvía algún problema._

Ranma paró de escribir y observó su historia. Iba bien pero faltaba la característica emoción de su vida. Necesitaba algo repentino, fuerte, algo como un…

¡PAM!

Se encontró de cara con el escritorio mientras sentía una enorme llanta de bicicleta sobre su cabeza. Mientras se reincorporaba del escritorio sobándose la naríz, se encontró siendo halado hacia los voluminosos pechos de la amazona, quien lo frotaba efusivamente contra ellos.

-¡Nihao Airén!- dijo feliz- ¿hoy acompañar a Shampoo a cita?

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo apartándose bruscamente- no ves que estoy en medio de algo importante…

-¿pero después de eso poder salir…?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¡no, no puedo!

Iba a ignorar la molesta presencia pero escuchó unos estruendosos ruidos y a tiempo estuvo de esquivar las garras metálicas que amenazaban por tomarlo a él y su trabajo.

-¡Saotome aléjate de mi amada Shampoo!

Resignado cogió un pequeño balde de agua fría que tenía en su cuarto para emergencias como estas y lo vació sobre el hombre que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se convirtió en un pequeño pato a quien de una patada lo envió directo al Neko Hanten. Luego, con todo el dolor de su alma, le prometió a la amazona que si lo dejaba en paz prometía una cita al día siguiente con ella, por lo cual la joven se marchó gustosa.

Ahora debía volver a su tarea y ese golpe que se había dado con el escritorio le había ayudado a pensar en algo.

_Fuera de la ciudad de Nerima, en una de las montañas más pobladas, dentro de una oscura cueva, preparaba un plan macabro el joven Kazuo Hibiki, quien tenía fuerte envidia por Kenshi pues era mejor guerrero, más hábil, más guapo y además porque tenía de prometida a Etsuko, la chica de la cual este torpe estaba enamorado de toda la vida._

_Por la enorme envidia que tenía por la afortunada vida de Kenshi, secuestró a Etsuko, desmayándola con ayuda del cloroformo y escribió una carta falsa al maravilloso guerrero que nunca, y dígase nunca, rechazaba un duelo, ni mucho menos dejaba a una dama desamparada en aprietos. Cuando llegó al lugar del encuentro, ver a Etsuko al punto del llanto, le tocó tanto el corazón que juró matar al sujeto._

_No contó con que Hibiki tuviera un truco bajo la manga y que lograra, usando repetidamente la técnica "El rugido del León", lastimar levemente a nuestro querido y fuerte Kenshi quien nunca había sido tocado por un rival antes. Pero esa técnica no lo detendría, aunque había un leve daño, logró usar su técnica esencial "El truco de las castañas" que dejó noqueado a Kazuo de un momento a otro. Liberó a Etsuko y esta se arrodilló ante él, recalcándole lo fuerte, maravilloso, inigualable, dulce y atento que era. Él, como un buen prometido, le dijo que el siempre la protegería y cuidaría, claro, siempre que ella se lo permitiera pues muchas veces ella era una abusiva, cabeza dura, torpe, violenta, nada linda, cuerpo de ladrillo y pechos planos; a lo que ella contestó que no actuaria así de no ser porque él era un insensible, bruto, animal, imbécil y engreído. Después de un momento emotivo pasaron a sus característicos insultos donde, al final, el apuesto guerrero terminó con heridas leves causadas por los golpes de la marimacho y con ella, pidiéndole disculpas al sentirse culpable por lastimarlo con sus golpes fuertes de hipopótamo._

_Y así volvieron a su vida, esa que era llena de peleas y algo de romance. Siempre habría cosas emocionantes pues algo si era seguro esa torpe chica rica estaba volviendo de él un completo loco._

_ Fin_

Y…- dijo Ranma estirándose en su asiento por todo el tiempo que pasó encogido- como no tengo creatividad y me dio hambre, se queda con este final. Espero me sirva para pasar- comentó a sí mismo con resignación.

Vio por su ventana y pudo contemplar el oscuro cielo estrellado. Su estómago gruñó duro. ¿Pasaría la hora de la comida? Ojalá Kasumi le hubiera dejado algo.

Se iba levantando cuando tocaron a su puerta y seguidamente esta se abrió bruscamente. Era Akane, quien aparentemente estaba tranquila pues mostraba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Seguro ni había notado el incidente con Shampoo.

-Ranma, Kasumi dice que bajes, es hora de cenar.

-ya voy…- contestó mientras ocultaba el trabajo entre sus cosas.

Como niña curiosa ella preguntó.

-¿ya terminaste tu historia?

-sí.

-¿puedo leerla?

-es de calificación "No apta para marimachos"

La vio enrojecer de cólera y quiso reír escandalosamente.

-eres un… - y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo izquierdo- ni que quisiera leerla… solo quería corregir tus horrores.

-pues no lo necesito.

-me alegro que no lo hagas.

-me alegro que te alegre- contesté y vi como salía a grandes pasos del cuarto.

-¡espérame, bajo contigo a cenar!

-¡Ni quien quiera cenar contigo! ¡Insensible!- me gritó. Me reí de nuevo por lo infantil que ella podía llegar a ser, pero eso era lo que me gustaba, que cada día fuera diferente y entretenido a su lado, después de todo, solo ella podía lograr que yo cometiera locuras, especialmente una historia inspirada en nuestra vida que, al día siguiente sería leída por mi profesora y que seguro, con mi suerte, también por uno de mis enemigos que me buscaría para golpearme por haber escrito de ella. Pero bueno, ya que, tenía demasiada pereza para inventarme otra o para querer recibir el curso de verano.

* * *

**N/A:** espero les haya gustado la historia y merezca un review. Eso me subiría mucho el ánimo. Con esto me despido, esperando también hayan escuchado la canción y le hallen su relación con la historia. Aunque no parezca ahí está. Hasta mi próxima historia.


End file.
